


Midnight Crisis

by Ikea_Tello



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: But theres fluff at the end, Gen, a bit of angst, mikey gets ambushed, tcesters dont interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea_Tello/pseuds/Ikea_Tello
Summary: Mikey had only wanted to get some fresh air that night.He didn't expect for this to happen...
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo
Kudos: 88





	Midnight Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @tenk0saur over on tumblr!

This hadn’t gone the way he expected…

Mikey had gone out late at night to get some fresh air (and to get some kind of new ideas for his drawings, art block was a pain), and the night had gone normal for the first thirty minutes. He had walked into the alleyways of the city to make sure that he wasn’t spotted by any humans.

Though if he thought about it, it’s not like anyone would have cared anyway. Everyone in New York had either seen or heard of mutants already, so he could walk into the streets whenever he wanted to.

What the box turtle didn’t anticipate was being ambushed by the Foot Clan.

It wasn’t that many soldiers; he could have taken them all he was sure, but the Foot Lieutenant kept making more and more paper ninjas, and Mikey was only one turtle. He swung his weapon in attempts to shred most of them, but since more were coming to attack, it wasn’t exactly an easy task.

The worst part was that he didn’t even tell his brothers where he was.

He shouldn’t even be out here right now. It was around midnight when he left, and who knows what time it was now. No one was awake at this time (well, maybe Leo was, but Mikey didn’t feel like checking), and since the box turtle was so good at sneaking out no one had heard him when he left. He wasn’t even sure that anybody would get up later; Raph and Splinter were such heavy sleepers that they probably wouldn’t hear if someone was in danger. Leo and Donnie did stay up late some night, but Mikey had assumed that Donnie was sleeping since he didn’t hear the sound of his tech whirling in the background.

Mikey was so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t realize a foot soldier was coming up behind him. The paper ninja punched the box turtle and sent him to the ground, making Mikey grunt in response. He rubbed his shell as he tried to make the pain go away.

“That’s gonna hurt later…” he whispered to himself. He looked up and his eyes went wide as he saw the number of ninjas that were around him.

He was surrounded… There was no way he could take them all.

 _Uh oh_ , he thought to himself. He could try and call his brothers, but there was no guarantee that they would pick up. There was also the fact that there were a number of paper ninjas around him, and he didn’t know if they would try and stop his call.

Mikey looked around and saw the Foot Lieutenant and Brute not too far away from him, and they appeared to be smiling. The Lieutenant made a couple more ninjas before leaving with his partner.

“What about the kid?” the Brute asked.

“Leave him,” the Lieutenant answered. “The ninjas can handle him.”

Mikey watched as they slowly got out of view, and he stared back at his problem. Fear started to rise up in him as the paper ninjas waited for his next move.

He was trapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he walked into the kitchen, he stifled a yawn as he went to start up the coffee maker.

He hadn’t been up for that long, he only woke up a couple of minutes ago. Donnie planned to spend the rest of the morning working. S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N needed a new upgrade, and he might as well work on his other pieces of tech while he was at it. He looked at the clock as he drank his coffee, seeing that it read 3:23 a.m.

He was surprised that Leo wasn’t up right now. The slider normally had problems dealing with his insomnia, and Donnie would find him in the living room watching a movie in hopes of falling back asleep.

Donnie took his mug and walked back into the lab, stopping outside of Mikey’s room.

Huh… He didn’t see Mikey lurking around the lair when he got his coffee.

Raising an eyebrow, Donnie walked into his younger brother’s room.

“Micheal, you in here?” Donnie called out. He didn’t get a response, so he decided to check around the lair to see if his brother was just having a rough night.

That’s when he began to get worried.

Mikey wasn’t in the lair at all. Donnie had made sure to double-check each room to make sure (heck, he even triple-checked the box turtle’s room), but there was no sign of him.

Maybe Leo knew where he was.

The softshell took his mug and walked to his twin’s room, placing down the mug on the slider’s side table. He shook Leo in hopes to wake him up, smiling when Leo let out a grunt.

“The one time I get to sleep, someone has to wake me up…” Leo groaned. He opened his eyes and raised a non-existing eyebrow at his twin.

“Donnie?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes. “What is it? Do you need help with a project or something? Because I’m sorry, but I’m just not in the mood to work right now.”

“No, it’s not that,” Donnie responded. “I was going to ask if you knew where Mikey was.”

“Shouldn’t he be in his room?”

“If that was the case I wouldn’t be asking you where he was, now would I?”

Leo sat up in his bed and looked at his brother, worry slowly filling his voice.

“Wait, what are you saying?”

“He’s not in the lair, Leon,” Donnie responded with a frown. “I don’t know where he is.”

“Can’t you track his phone?” Leo asked.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s on him,” Donnie answered. “But it would give us a good estimate of where he would be.”

Leo got out of his bed and followed his twin to the lab. He watched as Donnie tapped into one of his computers, and he smiled a bit when Mikey’s image popped up on the screen.

“It looks likes he’s in some alleyway,” Donnie thought out loud.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Leo said as he turned towards the exit. “Let’s go find him.”

“Shouldn’t we wake up Raph?” Donnie questioned.

“By the time he wakes up, Mikey could be in danger,” Leo replied. He walked out of the lab and went to his room to grab his sword as Donnie grabbed his techbo from his desk. He followed Leo out of the room, both of them walking towards the exit and into the city in search of their younger brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was getting tired of this.

He was outnumbered. Every attack he would land on one of those foot faces he would get punched and thrown off guard. He had many bruises on his arms and legs, and he was starting to wonder if he could take any more of this.

He shouldn’t have left the lair. If he had just stayed in his bed and waited until morning, maybe Donnie or Leo could have gone out with him. He’d have someone with him, and he wouldn’t have to deal with _this whole situation_.

...What if his brothers never found him?

He was sure that someone had to be up by now, right? Donnie would wake up soon and start working on his tech, and he would have to notice that the box turtle was missing. But if that’s the case, why didn’t Donnie call him?

Mikey was then punched by another foot ninja and sent to the ground, and he decided to look at his phone to see if he had any messages. He glanced up before he did and knocked one of the oncoming ninjas away from him to buy him time.

“Of course…” Mikey groaned. “It had to die now, didn’t it?”

He threw his phone back in his pouch and stood up as he fought more of the foot.

Hopefully, his brothers would find him soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He should be around here somewhere,” Donnie muttered as he jumped down from on top of one of the buildings.

“I don’t see him,” Leo said with a frown. “Are you sure your tech is correct?”

“My tech is never wrong,” Donnie scoffed. “Well, most of the time it’s never wrong…”

Just then the twins heard a faint voice and looked behind them, trying to find the source of the noise.

“Something tells me that he’s over there…” Leo pointed. Both turtles ran over to see who had yelled out and they stopped once they saw the scene before them.

Mikey had been ambushed. And by the looks of it, he couldn’t take any more hits.

Donnie took out his techbo and charged at the foot soldiers as Leo went for Mikey.

“Miguel, you ok?” Leo asked as he pulled Mikey out of the fight, hitting a couple of ninjas as they went for him.

“Yeah... yeah, I’m fine…” Mikey answered.

“What were you thinking?!” Leo questioned with anger (though he was mostly concerned). “Why did you leave, let alone not tell anyone?”

“I just wanted some fresh air,” Mikey responded, wincing as his bruises began to hurt. Leo noticed and sat Mikey down against the wall as he looked at his brother with worrying eyes.

“Stay here,” he told the orange masked turtle. “I’m gonna go help out Donnie.”

Mikey watched as Leo went and fought the remaining foot soldiers, though it didn’t seem like Donnie needed help. Once they had finished them off and made sure there were no more, they both went to inspect Mikey’s wounds.

“Do you know how much danger you could have gotten into?!” Donnie asked. “If I didn’t wake up and realize you were gone, who knows what would have happened to you!”

“I know…” Mikey said quietly. “I’m sorry, Dee.”

“At least tell us where you’re going next time,” Leo sighed. “Or better yet, just wait until morning.”

“Let’s get going,” Donnie said as he helped Mikey up. “I need to check and see how badly you got hurt once we get back to the lair.”

Leo began to walk in front of the two brothers and Mikey followed behind, stopping when he felt Donnie tap his shoulder. Mikey turned around and frowned once he saw Donnie with his arms crossed.

“Donnie, I know you’re mad,” Mikey started. He looked at the ground as he continued. “And I’m really sorry, I won’t-”

Mikey startled at the sudden hug he was giving. He looked up at his genius brother in confusion.

“You really had me worried Michael,” Donnie whispered. “I don’t know what I would have done if you were hurt more than you already are.”

Mikey smiled softly and leaned into his brother’s hug.

“I see you’re getting better at managing your feelings,” Mikey chuckled. He began to laugh as once Donnie groaned.

“No one told me we were hugging now!” Leo exclaimed as he got into the hug as well. “I was wondering why I didn’t hear you guys behind me.”

“Ok, hug over!” Donnie said as he pulled away from his brothers. “We gotta get back to the lair.”

Mikey laughed as Donnie and Leo walked in front of him.

He always knew Donnie could express his feelings. Maybe he should do more sessions with Dr. Feelings, just to make sure the softshell was improving.


End file.
